Various types of suitcases are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a suitcase with foldable seat including a suitcase and each of a right inner leg and a left inner leg of a pair of inner legs coupled to a back side of the suitcase. What has been further needed is for a front end of each a right support member and a left support member of a pair of horizontal support members to be pivotally attached to each of the right inner leg and the left inner leg, respectively, and a rear end of each of the right support member and the left support member to be pivotally attached to each of a right outer leg and a left outer leg, respectively, of a pair of outer legs. Lastly, what has been needed is for a seat covering to be continuously disposed between each of the pair of inner legs and the pair of outer legs. The pair of outer legs is foldable between a retracted position and an alternate extended position. The suitcase with foldable seat thus provides travelers with a place to sit while waiting for a plane, train, or bus when other seating options are unavailable. Furthermore, the retractability of the pair of outer legs ensures that the seat covering remains folded and unobtrusive when not in use.